


Five Years

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist





	Five Years

Five years. Only a handful of words ever spoken between them. Crixus has never had the courage to speak more to her. He’d spend long nights thinking of clever things to say to her, but as soon as she was in his sight, they would leave him. He’d kept his mouth shut, fearing he would say the wrong thing and offend her.

Lucretia probably thought all of his quick glimpses to the balcony above the square were meant for her, but he never saw the she demon. All he saw was Naevia. In the five years he’d fought as a gladiator, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Lovelier than the Gods themselves as far as he was concerned.

Every time he stepped foot into the arena, he would face the pulvinus, and everytime he would see her standing behind Lucretia. Her eyes always met his, before quickly looking away. That was enough for him though. He would slaughter any who stood before him, just to meet her eyes again.

Every gladiator fought for a reason. Honor. Glory. Fortune. He fought for something quite different though. He fought for her. Every blow, every drop of blood he spilled, was all for her. For Naevia. For the hope that he would one day have the courage to speak to her.

Lucretia made that nearly impossible. He hated her, with every fiber in his body. She was the only one who stood between him and Naevia. He’d only briefly met Oenomaus’ bride, before she was torn from this world, but he knew that Melitta had been given to Oenomaus as a reward for his victories in the arena.

He had no doubt that Naevia would have been gifted to him, if Lucretia held no feelings for him. But the bitch did. Often, when he was called to her chambers and forced to lay with her, he would catch a glimpse of Naevia through the curtains. That was what drove him to his release inside Lucretia, not his “love” for her, as she probably thought.

He prayed for the day Lucretia no longer desired him, so that he would no longer have to hide his feelings toward Naevia. He had waited five years, but he had long since grown tired of waiting.

A plan began to form in his head, as he lay in his cell. If he was discreet, it might just work. His plan also relied on him keeping his sense around Naevia, and pray to the gods that she would take the risk with him. Surely she would though. All those secret glimpses that spoke legions more, could not have been for nothing. 


End file.
